


just doing my job

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Even Kakashi can tell that Hyuuga Hinata has a crush on his student.Naturally, he decides to interfere.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata, Hatake Kakashi & Hyuuga Hinata
Comments: 12
Kudos: 300
Collections: why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	just doing my job

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fic trade with **centerofthegalaxywrites** on tumblr!! you can find the ino/tenten fic she wrote for me [here](https://centerofthegalaxywrites.tumblr.com/post/615226639165603840/just-around-the-corner-ino-x-tenten-pg).

So.

Here’s the thing.

No one would claim that Hatake Kakashi is good with emotions. Ever.

Not even the most batshit shinobi out there (and there are a lot! There are quite a few and _Kakashi would know_ ) would ever claim such.

But. But! Kakashi is very good at picking up on what _others_ are feeling. He may not understand why, always, but being able to read body language and have knowledge on how to manipulate it, how to change it? That’s shinobi 101. (Well. Jounin 101, perhaps, given the current state of their genin and chunin.)

Which is why it’s patently obvious, even to Hatake Kakashi, that Hyuuga Hinata has a crush on his student.

It’s not like he’s gone out of his way to observe this. The last time he had “romance” this up in his face was when Obito had his crush on Rin, and that was… even worse than this, because at least Hinata isn’t his student. He reminisces fondly for a moment, closing his eyes and recalling his teammates, but he can’t zone out for too long because Teuchi sets his ramen in front of him.

“Thank you,” he cheerfully thanks the man, eye curving into a smile. Sakura is, of course, staring at him. Completely oblivious to the way that Hinata watches her, in turn, cheeks almost as pink as her crush’s hair.

“Maa, Hinata,” Kakashi speaks up, and her eyes jerk in his direction. “Are you feeling well?”

Sakura takes the bait, of course – she looks in Hinata’s direction, pressing a hand to the girl’s forehead to check her temperature. That makes her cheeks go even hotter, and Sakura gets even more alarmed, pulling back her hand to press their foreheads together, and Hinata topples off the stool into Sakura’s arms.

Kakashi grins and eats his noodles.

* * *

The next time he sees Hinata, he’s with Sakura again – sometimes he’s walking and one of his students like to come up and walk next to him and talk. He’s not going to disappear on them – it’s not that it’s rude, but it’s simply too much effort. It’s not like he has to listen that hard.

So he has his nose in his book and Sakura is lecturing him on the last time he slipped out of the hospital – yes, he knows it was chakra exhaustion and he shouldn’t have leapt out the fifth story window the moment he regained consciousness. Does he care? Not particularly.

She takes a breath and then interrupts herself to glance the other way. “Hey, Hinata,” she calls, as the Hyuuga passes on Kakashi’s side of the street.

Hinata blushes instinctively, of course, and returns the smile. “Hi, Sakura,” she says, but she doesn’t stop walking even as her gaze remains fixed on the other kunoichi.

It’s cute.

Also makes it incredibly easy for Kakashi to trip her so fast neither of the others see it happen.

Hinata goes down and it’s only Sakura’s quick reflexes that save her, darting over past Kakashi and catching her. “Whoa!” she says. “Hinata, are you okay?”

The Hyuuga’s face flushes, but to Kakashi’s amusement, surprise, and pride, she doesn’t look anything close to fainting. “I’m… I’m fine,” she tells Sakura. “I just… tripped.”

They both glance at the ground as if trying to spot what would make a _shinobi_ trip, and Kakashi poofs away, giggling at the next passage of his book as he leaves them sputtering in his smoke.

It really is too fun.

* * *

It gets even better when Hinata tracks him down on her own. He has to admit – he didn’t think she had the guts. But then again, despite her shyness, hadn’t she stood so tall she nearly got killed by her cousin? Well, either way, he’s proud of her for being brave enough to tell him off.

Because tell him off _she does_.

“You’re doing it on purposes,” she hisses with a vehemence he’s never heard before, cheeks crimson.

Kakashi considers playing dumb for a moment, but no, he wants to see how this goes. “Maa, I am,” he agrees instead, and watches as steam practically escapes from her ears. Anger or embarrassment? Maybe both.

“Stop- Stop doing that!” she tells him, pressing her palms together in front of her chest, likely trying to keep calm. It’s also… very threatening, given Hyuuga techniques.

He shifts back on his heels, ready to flee.

“Why?” Kakashi asks. “A teacher wants to see his cute little student get a cute little girlfriend.” He lifts his book up, eye seemingly scanning the page and not looking at her. “And if you’re not going to do anything…”

She’s wordless, for a moment, sputtering with her mixed emotions, and Kakashi almost walks away before she regains herself. “I’m not… a damsel in distress!” Hinata says, despite the fact that right now, she looks very much in distress. “Please stop!”

Kakashi pulls down his book. He looks at her. She’s breathing heavily, face red, looking at him imploringly and pleadingly. “Please,” she says again.

“No,” Kakashi says, and he vanishes.

* * *

The next time Kakashi runs into either Hinata or Sakura, they’re together. They do spend a lot of time together, which makes him happy. Slowly but surely. Good.

(They’re a lot easier to sort out than his other students’… convoluted ideas about relationships.)

He steps into the Ichiraku stall, opens his mouth to greet them – and promptly. Stops.

Because they’re kissing.

It’s not… inappropriate for public, it’s very chaste, but he still coughs and they spring apart. “Well. That’s a new development,” he says, his eye curving into a smile, and Sakura beams back at him.

“Yeah – thanks, Kakashi-sensei,” she says.

He’s nodding slightly before he realizes he hadn’t exactly said anything worth thanking him for. Normally, he’d just accept it because his students certainly need to thank him more, absolutely, but there’s something about their smiles… “Maa, for what?” he asks quizzically, slipping his book out of its pouch.

“I couldn’t… not tell her about how you helped me, Kakashi-sensei,” Hinata speaks up, and despite the red tinting her face, oh, she’s _devious._

“Ah,” he says, not knowing quite how to respond. He lifts his book up a little more to shield his face. “I’m… glad?”

Sakura’s smile turns into a grin. It’s not a pleasant one. “We really want to show our appreciation, too, Kakashi-sensei,” she says earnestly, as if her face doesn’t echoing Tsunade’s in an absolutely terrifying manner. “It was really _nice_ of you to help.”

Kakashi can feel his sins crawling on his back. “Right,” he says. “Of course,” he says.

And then he does what any respectable jounin would do – flees.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!!! i hope you liked it. you can find me on tumblr at **ftcoye** , my writing blog, and **chadsuke** , my personal. i also have a twitter, **chadsuk3**.
> 
> (also this is my 60th femslash fic!! yay!!)


End file.
